


Surviving the shatter

by KarnivalKrazy



Series: Hetaghouls [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, I'm gonna add characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnivalKrazy/pseuds/KarnivalKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was rarely noticed, people tended to shove past him without caring, and it wasn't uncommon for someone to sit on top of him in school. However, when tragedy strikes and he miraculously survives, Matthew begins to get way too much attention from the worst people - putting both his life and the lives of those he cares about in danger, as well as shattering everything he thought he knew. Surviving is getting more difficult by the day, especially when someone is killing anyone rumoured to have anything to do with half-ghouls for their own purposes, making Matthew a prime target if he can't keep his head down. But whoever it is has followers and they're turning a previously peaceful city into a free-for-all, drawing in the CCG and setting up a tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back, it all seemed so surreal. An unfocused rush of panic and confusion as his best friend had been crushed, while Matthew himself was terribly injured. There was barely anything of the accident to remember before his memory jumped to waking up in the blinding white of a hospital room with Francis leaning over him worriedly. However, just before the gap in his memory occurred, Matthew remembered seeing a pulsing red wrapped around him, like it was protecting him.

Over the course of his stay in the hospital he was questioned multiple times about the accident by a fairly wide range of people, nurses and doctors who were curious, police – and others investigating the accident – that were actually meant to be questioning him, and especially his guardian, Francis, who had fretted constantly until Matthew had woken up. But, no matter who was asking, he never mentioned the red…thing he saw, it just didn't feel right to talk about it with anyone, like it was something he should keep secret.

 

* * *

 

Brooding on this, as he had often been when there was no one around to notice his attention being on something deep in his mind; Matthew was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door to his room close with a gentle thud. He looked up to see the woman who had performed the transplant that had saved his life entering with a soft smile on her face. She somehow always managed to appear when Francis wasn't around; Matthew had been told by some nurses that it seemed to be a skill she had gained after running into the man on his first few visits to the hospital, when Matthew had been out for a few days and Francis hadn't been in the best of moods.Like usual, she carried two cups of coffee, one for herself, and one for Matthew. 

“Dr Braginskaya.” He greeted, wincing a little at the sharp pain that bolted quickly through his torso when he tried to sit up a little more, as he always did when the doctor entered his room. 

“Nice to see you looking so awake Matthew, are the nightmares not happening as often now?” She asked, walking closer to him and placing her hands on the side of his bed. Matthew liked Dr Braginskaya; she almost always smiled but tended to worry easily, though she always managed to stay professional regardless. She had talked to Matthew a lot and he trusted her more than he had ever trusted another doctor – though it probably had something to do with the fact that this was the longest he’d ever known a doctor for, which was why he had told her about the nightmares. Most of them were almost like his mind’s attempt to fill in the blanks of the accident, making him watch his friend and the boy’s family die and each time thinking up a different way for him to have been saved or how the accident had actually come about. Recently, though, Matthew’s nightmares were changing, he would remember the parts about the accident that were almost always the same but after a certain point the nightmare became as hard to remember as the accident in reality, but as blanks of the accident left only a sense of sheer panic and pain, the nightmares left the feeling of the beginning a terrible hunger that Matthew didn't know how to get rid of. Luckily for him, the hunger only lasted a short while after waking up, but he was sure that it was slowly starting to last longer. An honest response to Dr Braginskaya’s question was that the nightmares had changed, rather than happening less, but Matthew felt that he didn't need to tell the Doctor about the new nightmares, as he was certain he could handle them by himself. 

“I haven’t been having as much trouble with them these past few nights.” He answered, after taking a couple of seconds to think of an answer. If Dr Braginskaya picked up on the pause she didn't show any suspicion that Matthew could see. Instead, she looked to the table beside him, where his lunch remained untouched. Following her gaze Matthew bit his lip and looked away like a child, it wasn't that he was refusing to eat, or that he had any eating disorders, it was just that he literally couldn't force it down without it coming back up seconds later. Everything tasted horrendous - which was kind of expected from hospital food, but this was just…Matthew couldn't put any of it in his mouth without wanting to destroy his tongue so he didn't have to taste it, and it remained even after he’d washed out his mouth way too many times. 

“Your appetite still hasn't returned?” She asked, turning away from Matthew – but not fast enough to hide a flash of something that looked like pride across her face. He was confused, why would not eating be in any way a good thing? Dr Braginskaya looked back at him, her face back to its normal, calm expression. “There is no reason to be worried, Matthew. It is normal not to have an appetite after accidents like what you were involved in.” 

“But I haven’t managed to eat anything for a week and I'm not hungry!” He exclaimed incredulously, Matthew knew he should trust the doctor but he should have been starving by now! “Calm down, Matthew.” She sighed, shaking her head softly, 

“You must've noticed you've been sleeping more than usual? We have been giving you food after sedating you as it is proving difficult to get food into your system while you are awake.” Matthew frowned, he guessed it was possible they had been doing that but he wasn't completely convinced. Regardless of his doubts, Dr Braginskaya was someone he trusted, she was also a doctor - she knew what was happening better than he did. 

“There’s also something great I need to tell you!” Her tone was much brighter now. “You’re being discharged tomorrow! I know you may have your doubts but we've been checking and it seems that your body is only rejecting some foods from the hospital, we think that the foods your body has been accepting while sedated you should be able to eat by yourself!” Matthew frowned but nodded. “Despite being unable to eat the usual hospital foods you are at an acceptable level of health to be discharged, and we need all the room we can in a city this big and prone to accidents. So I will be giving food to you before you leave. However, if there are any problems with the food – come and talk to me privately.” 

Matthew felt the beginnings of a bad feeling stirring, when Francis entered, distracting him with his bright beam and excited air – he had obviously been told the same news Matthew had just received. As Dr Braginskaya left and Francis jabbered on excitedly, Matthew thought on what was going to happen. He’d go home, and then go to school, where everyone would know what happened and he wasn't likely to be left alone like he wanted. But he would manage, they’d probably forget about him soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

Francis’ smile had to be hurting his face, Matthew thought, looking at his guardian as the man opened the door to their house. Francis hadn't stopped smiling since he got the news that Matthew was going home and his constant excitement made Matthew perk up a little too. The house was cold but that was because Francis had barely returned here during Matthew’s stay in the hospital, and Arthur still hadn’t returned from his business trip. His guardian wanted to make Matthew’s favourite food to celebrate coming home but Matthew declined, claiming he wasn't hungry. In truth he was, but Dr Braginskaya had told him not to eat anything but the food she had given him. She hadn't said why, only to trust her. 

 

* * *

 

 

A week passed. Francis had returned to his work and Arthur still hadn't been able to come home from his business abroad. Matthew had gone back to school the past few days, though he was still unused to Carlos not being there. But Matthew had a problem; he was running out of the food Dr Braginskaya had given him. He wasn't sure what to do, and he didn't think running out of it was a good enough reason to contact her. Anyway, it wasn't like she’d given a specific reason to be eating only her food, right? Maybe she gave him that amount so it would last until he was capable of eating normal food? 

That was not the case. 

Five days of desperately stuffing everything and anything into his mouth in the hope that he could stomach it. From Matthew’s favourite food to whatever Francis was keeping at the back of the refrigerator. None of felt like the food he knew it was, none of it tasted like something a human should consume, and none of it stayed down for more than six seconds. 

It was by chance Matthew saw what was happening, a glimpse of something on his face – because surely no part of it had turned black and red?  Two seconds later he was staring dumbfounded at his own reflection, fingers tracing the prominent veins that painfully stood out against his greyed skin and stopping to hover over his left eye, which looked as if he was seeing it in negative colours. The clear white was a sinister black, starkly contrasted by the vibrant red at its centre and webbed with crimson veins. This wasn't right. This couldn't be true! There was no way! Matthew pulled at his skin but nothing changed, nipped at his eyeball but there was no coloured lens. It hurt. This wasn't a dream. But it had to be! There was no way this was actually happening! He knew what the colours of his eye meant, everyone knew to flee for their life if they ever saw them, but he couldn't be a ghoul! It was impossible! 

But this couldn't be a trick either. 

Matthew spent the rest of the day researching about ghouls, trying to find some evidence he wasn't what seemed to be the only explanation. He found short solace in the fact that ghouls had two eyes like his left – that had luckily since faded back to its natural colour. Though that only left the question: why did he have one eye like that in the first place? 

The basic knowledge that everyone already knew was repeated countless times: ghouls were dangerous and ate humans, the command to call the number of the CCG in your country if you had any important information about ghouls and their activity. Though there was a lot of it, none of the information Matthew gained told him what on earth was happening. It had all said that ghouls were born, so Matthew couldn’t be a ghoul…either it was something else that was wrong with him or ghouls could be somehow made too. Neither option made Matthew feel any less confused.

A few hours later, Francis came home. As normal, he started cooking as soon as he was in the kitchen – though Matthew would’ve though he would be sick of it after cooking all day in his job as a chef. Matthew waited nearby, and it disgusted him that his guardian smelt more appetising than the food he was preparing. Matthew left immediately and locked himself in his room, pacing constantly as he tried to figure out what to do. He was sure staying would endanger Francis, and Arthur when the other man returned, if he didn't want to be a danger, then he should leave. Unfortunately, that was when Arthur came home.

 

* * *

 

Matthew heard Arthur close the door behind him, heard Francis greeting the other man with a hug and a ‘welcome home’ but after that, everything went much too quiet. Matthew heard the hissed whispers and wondered why he hadn't been called to greet his other guardian. Soon, there were footsteps heading towards his door, followed by a small knock and Francis calling, “Matthew?” before opening the door. Arthur looked suspicious and Francis looked worried, Matthew stared back at them, anxiety shaking his hands. 

“We need to talk to you.” Arthur stated, beckoning before turning back to go down the stairs. Francis looked as confused as Matthew felt before nodding and following. Matthew bit his lip and followed Francis down to where his guardians waited. 

Sitting across from the two men, Matthew felt panic swell within him as his hands began to visibly tremble and his blinking became rapid. 

“Matthew,” Arthur began gently, seeing the obvious signs in the teen’s body language that he was probably going to cry if they didn't sort the situation out immediately and dispel the worries the boy had to have. “Matthew.” He repeated to ensure he had the teen’s attention. “We’re going to need you to tell us what you know about what’s going on.”

Matthew was trying not to cry, he knew that he was a danger and they were probably going to turn him in. He agreed with that choice, actually, he didn't want to be a danger to others. “Matthew,” Francis started, uncertainly glancing between his partner and his charge. “Please, tell us” 

Matthew knew it would be best to just tell them and get it over with. “I…” He hesitated, and Arthur – seeing that the boy was finding it difficult to say (and a little tired from his long trip)– decided to take the simplest course of action. Reaching into the bag on the floor beside him, he brought out a Tupperware container and emptied its contents into his palm. Francis glanced at him and revulsion crossed his features, before a horrified understanding, he moved to stop the other man but he was too slow: Arthur had already thrown it in Matthew’s direction. 

Matthew started as something wet hit him in the face, he breathed and the delicious scent overwhelmed him. Without thinking he grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth, tearing into it and chewing only because it was necessary before he swallowed. Then he met the gaze of the two men across from him. Francis looked slightly green. Arthur looked intrigued. 

Francis’s loud question pierced through the quiet tension, “How did this happen to him?” He demanded angrily, turning on Arthur for an explanation. 

“Don’t ask me, I have no bloody idea!” Arthur snapped back. They continued to quarrel but Matthew ceased to listen as he caught sight of his hands, they were covered in blood. He began to shake again, just what had he just eaten? An uneasy feeling grew in his stomach, blossoming into horror when he figured out the only thing it really could have been. 

Arthur sighed loudly, drawing Matthew’s attention. “I have no clue Francis, one-eyed ghouls aren't something there’s a lot of information about. However, I do know of someone who might know something. We can go see them.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The frowning chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the ridiculous amount of time this chapter has taken me to produce  
> Or for the bad writing or how many times someone frowns in this chapter, I'm not quite sure the actual number but it sure felt like a lot

Matthew had barely slept, after his initial attempt to sleep had been met with utter failure due to the turmoil of doubt within his mind he’d began to pace, and when that had only caused him further agitation he’d stood by his window, staring blankly at the calm world outside and his faint reflection in the glass as he lost himself within his thoughts. He was confused: why had neither Francis nor Arthur reacted how they should’ve? His mind strayed back to the end of conversation he had attempted to have with his guardians, it had been over quickly after Arthur claimed he knew someone who might know what was going on: Francis had wanted to speak with him away from Matthew, completely different to his initial attitude, now fairly calm though the subtle atmosphere of their shared confusion lingered. Matthew had been sure that they were going to do the right thing and report him...but it had been hours and nothing had happened. It just didn't seem right, why hadn't they followed common sense and taken they actions they should've thought the situation called for? Though he hated to admit it, Matthew was suspicious of his guardians.

Time had flown while he was brooding and the sun had already begun to rise, seeming to signal Arthur to enter his room. Arthur sighed, “It may have been better to wait until later, but Francis isn’t going to let us wait any longer. So we’re going now. Are you ready?” He asked, though it was fairly obvious from the state he was in that Matthew hadn’t slept at all, (crumpled clothes and dark bags under his eyes - Matthew had caught sight of his reflection in the window).

“Where are we going?” Usually he would’ve just followed Arthur but he wasn’t completely trusting of his guardians after their unexpected reactions last night. Arthur seemed surprised,

“We’re going to the friend I said could help.” Though it still wasn’t as specific as Matthew would’ve liked, and he still wasn’t sure it was in his best interest, the teen nodded before following his guardian.

 

* * *

 

Where they were headed was a small coffee shop in the darker parts of the city, it looked fairly innocent…but the area around it was not, and that was enough to drive off anyone who wasn’t there for good reason. Especially this early, there wasn’t anyone around to see them as they walked through a short but complicated maze of alleys (though every so often a cat would dart through his peripheral vision, causing Matthew to jump).

Matthew found himself hoping no one would be there to answer when Arthur knocked, dreading whatever was to come next despite being completely in the dark as to what his guardian's intentions were. The man who answered the door glared hard at them both but the words that left his mouth contradicted his expression:

“G’d ta see y’ ‘rthur.” Matthew was left at a loss as Arthur pleasantly returned the greeting, and shrunk back as the man’s glare turned to him.

“This is Matthew – we need to speak with Timo.” Arthur introduced him simply and got to the point quickly; the man at the door nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

Inside the café was quiet and peaceful in the early morning hours, but the calm atmosphere didn’t put Matthew at ease. In fact, the silence was heavy and oppressive in his state of panic and he immediately wished to be outside, where it was much more open and it wasn’t as easy for both of the gazes of the other two men to pin him down and make him feel so vulnerable. Arthur and the Man Who Glared talked quietly and Matthew was getting more on edge each second he continued to have no idea what their conversation was about.

"Wha's goin’ on?" A tired voice broke through the quiet, Matthew turned as saw a young boy stood at a door that must've led to a flat upstairs – it was the only place the boy could've come from.

"G' back t' sleep P'tr" ‘Peter’ sighed and mumbled what sounded like ‘I’m telling mum’ in response before turning around and walking back up the stairs. Matthew looked at Arthur but Arthur was staring after Peter, an expression Matthew couldn’t identify on his face.

"Arthur? Who's this?" A new voice questioned. Matthew turned to see another man where Peter had been stood. He was fairly short and wore a smile like sunshine, somehow his presence made Matthew feel much more relaxed. Arthur wasted no time in his response.

"Hello, Timo. This is Matthew; we need to talk to you about whatever you may know about one-eyed ghouls." Matthew saw Timo's expression change, it was subtle, but the atmosphere within the Coffee shop got much more remained in place, and yet again Matthew found himself intimidated by everyone in the room.

"That's a dangerous topic to be interested in, Arthur."

"I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." But Matthew could tell Arthur had doubted Timo would take the topic of one eyed ghouls seriously and was just as surprised at his response. For a few moments there was silence,

“Um, excuse me…” Matthew finally built up the courage to butt in, “but could someone _please_  explain to me what’s going on? Because I honestly have no clue and you’re all being _really_ cryptic.” The sudden focus of the three other people made him regret opening his mouth, but it was true that he wanted to know what was going on. Absolutely none of this was making sense!

“He doesn’t know?” Timo demanded, immediately turning on Arthur, suddenly angry, 

“Matthew knows that _he’s_ somehow connected to ghouls now, and I know he wasn’t before, but you can smell him just as well as I can and Timo, whatever he is, it isn’t right. The only thing I can think of are one-eyed ghouls, if you know something about them, please, tell us.” They went on, speaking about him like he wasn’t there, but Matthew stilled, blocking out the continuing conversation…Arthur said about being able to smell him? That was impossible! Humans couldn’t…They couldn’t…but if Arthur could… then that would mean…but Arthur couldn’t be… Matthew felt the blood drain from his face, leaving him slightly light-headed. It made sense. It explained why Arthur didn’t report him, why he knew of such things as one-eyed ghouls though Matthew had never heard of such a thing before in his life. But that also meant that Timo…and the intimidating man…were also ghouls? Matthew began to shake and hyperventilate, years of conditioning by society to fear ghouls fuelling his anxiety. Timo glanced in his direction and did a double take,

“Well, that’s certainly proof enough. But we’re going to need you to calm down, Matthew.” Timo’s voice took on a soothing tone. “I assume this means you’ve realised what we are, but we don’t intend to hurt you, not at all. I promise you’re safe.” He smiled as Matthew’s breathing slowed, the same sunshine smile he wore when Matthew first saw him. “That’s better, Berwald, can you go get Lukas and Emil? They'll probably need to hear about this.” The intimidating man – Berwald – nodded at Timo wordlessly and left through the doorway leading to the assumed flat upstairs.

"What did you mean 'that's proof enough'?" Timo smiled and tapped the skin under his left eye:

"Your eye activated in response to your fear, you can't fake that. That's the most obvious thing about one-eyed ghouls; they only have one eye that changes while complete ghouls have two. It's why they're called 'one-eyed'. Other than that there aren't all that many differences between one-eyed ghouls and full ghouls, neither can eat human food and both have a kagune and resistance to injury and most weapons. However, one-eyed ghouls are _supposed_ to be stronger than other ghouls - according to urban legends - but that's never been proven as far as I'm aware. That's all I know." Arthur seemed conflicted as to whether or not he was satisfied with the information but Matthew was having a difficult time processing it. Kagu- _what_? Resistance to weapons and injury? He'd thought an explanation would help clear some things up, but instead he was getting more confused by the second!

Matthew heard footsteps and turned to see Berwald being followed by two others. The shorter of the newcomers caught Matthew's attention for some reason other than the fact he seemed absolutely exhausted, there was certainly something different about him in comparison to the others stood in the room, but Matthew couldn't place it. 

 

* * *

 

Timo had given a brief explanation to Lukas and Emil, there had been what seemed to be a brief debate which had resulted in Matthew's current position being interrogated. Some part of him rolled its eyes in response to his melodrama, and he had to concede and agree that it wasn't that bad, though he was uncomfortable being the centre of this much attention for a reason he didn't fully understand.

 “Matthew, do you know of anyone who may be connected to your change?” Lukas was quiet and calm, not cold but not even close to being warm like Timo.

“Um…there was one, a doctor, Dr Braginskaya. She gave me food to eat when I left the hospital, I couldn’t eat anything else.” Timo frowned,

“Emil? Don't you have similar ties to her?” The other newest arrival nodded his head in response,

"She treat me after my ‘accident’, in that case she’s connected to both of us.” Timo’s frown got deeper and Matthew found it unsettled him slightly,

“Braginskaya…” Timo muttered, “I’ve heard that name before, linked to someone else, but I can’t quite remember who…” Timo sounded concerned, as if Dr Braginskaya and whoever else he’d heard of were bad news.

Lukas turned to Timo, “Do you think this could be linked to the disappearances?” Timo nodded in response,

“It seems a little much for a coincidence, and for Dr Braginskaya to be making more artificial one-eyed ghouls, this is certainly worrying.” _More_  one-eyed ghouls? Arthur was frowning deeply, obviously as lost as Matthew was:

“What disappearances?” He asked, Matthew was just glad someone else was as out-of-the-loop as he was. Matthew hadn’t heard anything about disappearances recently, but he had been living reclusively and before that he’d been in hospital, so it made sense he wasn’t up to date on current events. But even so, he hadn’t heard anything when he’d briefly watched the news at home.

“Ah, yes, you’ve been away haven’t you? I’m surprised Francis hasn’t told you, there have been multiple people reported missing recently. There’s no pattern to it and not all of the victims are human, but with this new information, the disappearances could be more than we thought they were...” Timo paused in thought, then his eyes suddenly widened, “ _Ivan_.” He hissed, a realisation filled with sheer malice conveyed by both his tone and the fury in his eyes, the sudden change took Matthew by surprise. “It’s Ivan, Ivan Braginsky, that’s it! I knew Braginskaya’s name was familiar because of more than her previous creations.” Everyone was frowning now, and Matthew once more found himself the only one out of the loop.

“Who’s Ivan?” He ventured quietly, Arthur snapped a response immediately, obviously just as infuriated as Timo at the mention of this 'Ivan':

“Someone you are to stay well away from no matter the circumstances. He’s sick and twisted and extremely dangerous-”

“And has an unhealthy obsession with one-eyed ghouls, he’s why Braginskaya is known for previously creating them, he likes to test their limits, to find out whether or not they are what the legends make them out to be.” Emil’s face became darker as each word left his mouth, there was a story behind his knowledge of Ivan, and it certainly wasn’t a good one. “This – for you definitely – makes him possibly the worst person you could meet.”

“If Braginskaya made Matthew then he’ll be watched and they may attempt to take him. Ivan probably already knows of him.” Matthew saw Arthur scowl as Lukas continued to speak, “He’ll have to learn to defend himself – this could become very bad for all of us.”

“Indeed.” Timo replied, “We need more information than we have, on the disappearances as well as Braginskaya and Ivan. Antonio is the best information source we know of in that respect, Arthur, I need you to go see him, you’ll be able to find him fastest.” Arthur didn’t look pleased to be given such a job; this Antonio must not be a very pleasant person.

“Isn’t he friends with those Italians a couple wards over who make masks? Perhaps you could get Matthew a mask during your search.” Emil added from his position in one of the peach coloured armchairs near the table they were all gathered around. Arthur began to protest,

“Matthew won’t be needing-" Timo interrupted him and shook his head, stopping Arthur from arguing,

“Even so, it’s best to have one just in case. We don’t know what Ivan or Braginskaya are going to do; Matthew may end up needing a mask if he has to defend himself near a public space, for example." Timo paused, then turned to speak directly with Matthew. “Matthew, do you know how to use your kagune?”

“My what?” Emil smiled and Lukas cast a glance in his direction, his response seemed to have reminded them of some inside joke,

“That’s a no then.”

“Alright then, he’ll have to be trained to defend himself from scratch. Control of his kagune will also be needed first." Timo stopped muttering and addressed Arthur, "Arthur, you'll need to find out what kagune Matthew has so he can be trained accordingly; otherwise he's a sitting duck for Ivan.” Lukas stood up fully from where he had been leaning against Emil's armchair.

"We'll have to open soon." He stated, Matthew followed his gaze to a clock on the wall and was surprised by the time; they'd spent longer here than he'd thought.

"In that case, we'll take our leave. There's much we have to do." Arthur began to walk to the door and Matthew followed behind him.

"Remember to go see Antonio." Timo called, Arthur's face soured immediately but he nodded in response, as stiff as that nod might have been.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that was bad, especially the characterisation  
> Please tell me if I left any 'half-ghouls in there, I meant to refer to them as 'one-eyed ghouls' and got a little mixed up

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Pretty much everything Dr Braginskaya said was a massive lie, what she said about them feeding Matthew while he was sedated was complete rubbish: she just disposed of the food he didn't eat and claimed he had eaten it if asked, it doesn't make much sense but if anyone wanted to know there’s my excuse as to why nobody was freaking out over the situation. 
> 
> Arthur threw a human heart at Matthew if anyone wanted that information, which makes it pretty obvious what he is.
> 
> If any of you are thinking that this is too much total rubbish for you I honestly don’t blame you.
> 
> If you have anything to say about this story (OR ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT I CAN CHANGE THE TITLE TO SO IT’S ACTUALLY SOMETHING DECENT) leave a comment. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you think it’s at least a little interesting.


End file.
